


Life Happens

by ColdGold



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdGold/pseuds/ColdGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in season 4 before 4x09. </p><p>"Despite her many near death experiences — thanks to her membership in the vigilante club — nothing put the fear of god into her as much as staring into the cupboard beneath the sink and coming face to face with the box of Tampax and realizing that she couldn’t actually remember when her last period was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Happens

There were many things that made Felicity Smoak’s nervous: like Slade Wilson, or Ra’s Al Ghul, and Oliver Queen’s penchant for putting himself in extremely dangerous situations. Being nervous about the outcomes was an occupational hazard, and sometimes necessity, when you were the IT-nerd in a team of vigilantes. Nervous was also a state she spent most of her life in. When your mother was a loving but hopeless romantic soul and your father long gone it developed naturally as a way to keep both her and her mother on a path that didn’t lead to destruction. 

She was also very nervous about the low railing on the balcony of their apartment, which was why she refused to let Oliver buy plants to put out there. As much as he aspired to be a house-husband she couldn’t escape the image in her head of someone tripping and falling over the railing. A sure death drop, even if you were a Mirakuru soldier. 

Despite her many near death experiences — thanks to her membership in the vigilante club — nothing put the fear of god into her as much as staring into the cupboard beneath the sink and coming face to face with the box of Tampax and realizing that she couldn’t actually remember when her last period was. It should’ve been simple to figure out. The pill she was on meant her period would come every fourth week like a clock work, but with all the hours spent at Palmers, and then in the lair she was lucky that she even got 4 consecutive hours of sleep. It was very likely that she could have missed a few pills without thinking about it. Which was stupid, very stupid. She had planned on switching to the shot but kept missing her appointments. All for good reasons, of course. But it evidently had huge consequences. 

”Babe,” she called out after the inspection of her pills didn’t give her any more information than that she was on pill day 14. She definitely didn’t have her period then or just before then. ”Can you come here for a sec?” Despite the whooshing of her pulse in her ears her voice remained even. She closed the cupboard just as he appeared in the doorway. 

”What’s up?” His smile could light up any room, and she allowed herself a second to melt in it before snapping herself out of it. This was why she was in this mess, she reminded herself. Act like you are a nun (a Jewish nun) she told herself. 

”Uh, I’m just wondering if you remember when my last period was? I mean, you have far better memory than I do about these things, not period things but… things.” She grimaced. This wasn’t going well. 

”Why are you asking?” He took a step into the room, glancing sideways for a second like he did when he knew she was up to something.

”Because I don’t… I don’t remember when my last period was?” She wrung her hand, trying to smile but it ended up distorted and looking more like a nervous wince than anything reassuring. 

”Are you…?” He stepped forward again until he was standing right in front of her. His hand ghosted over her bare arm waiting for a signal from her of what she needed from him. 

”I don’t know, maybe?” She shrugged. ”Oh god Oliver, I don’t even remember if I’ve been taking the pills or not!” She waved the piece of plastic which held her daily pills in the air making them rattle. 

”It’s okay Felicity,” he assured her, taking a hold of her by her forearms, stilling her and making her look up at him.

”No it’s not Oliver.” Her voice was thick. Thick with worry, fear, and emotions that bounced around inside of her head that she couldn’t understand. ”How are you so calm about this? I’m… freaking out.” She fell into his chest, seeking some comfort in what felt like a sea of overwhelming drowning her.  
”I’ll head to the store and buy a test, okay?” He cradled the back of her head to his chest. ”Try not to worry about it, it might be nothing.” She nodded, her nose buried in his shirt. He smelled wonderful, and that annoyed her even more because it was another thing about him that intoxicated her so completely.

An hour later she was sitting on the lid of the toilet staring down at the plastic stick in her hand, being watched by a quiet Oliver. 

”Are you freaking out yet?” she asked him, unable to tear her eyes away from the stupid test which said she was pregnant. Pregnant. 3+ weeks. When it appeared her heart leapt into her throat, and no amount of swallowing had helped push it down again. 

”I don’t know.” He moved towards her, clasped her hands in his as he took the test from her and put it on the counter. ”A child might not be ideal, Felicity, but I can’t help to be a little bit excited.” He pushed her chin up with his index finger, looking into her eyes that were brimming with tears. ”If there’s anyone on this earth I would want to have a baby with it would be you, Felicity.” 

A tear slipped from her eyes as she tried to smile. While she felt the same, that he was the one person she could ever imagine having a family with, excitement was the opposite of what she was feeling. 

”I’m sorry Oliver,” she pulled her hand from his grasp. ”I don’t think I’m ready.” On her way out of the bathroom she glanced at the test on the counter head reeling with all the possible scenarios of what life was about to hand her, and what things she was about to lose. Though Lila and Digs kept working after Sarah was born, and Lila would’ve kept working if ARGUS politics hadn’t gone against who she was, their life seemed a million times different from hers and Oliver’s. She was a new CEO of a company that wasn’t too far from declaring bankruptcy. She was also 26, and not in her mid thirties like Lila and Digs. Though she knew deep inside of herself that Oliver was the one for her, everything was happening too fast. 

”Felicity!” he called after her. She stopped, planted her feet firmly on the ground, but refused to turn around. ”It’s okay to not be ready, but you have to talk to me.” The heat of his body seeped through her clothes, and she couldn’t help but to melt back into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her body and press his lips to the top of her head. 

”I don’t know what to say.” He rocked the two of them back and forth. ”My entire life I swore I wouldn’t end up like my mom, that I would be someone before I became a mom, and now…” She twisted in his arms, turning her body so that she could look up at him. ”Now everything is turned upside down.”

”You are someone Felicity Smoak.” He smiled down at her, tucking a test of hair behind her ear as his eyes roamed over her face. ”You are a hero, the youngest CEO of a major corporation in the US, you are an incredibly gifted IT-girl and hacker, you are not just someone, you are everything.” 

”I don’t know how you manage to say exactly the right things,” she said and pouted. ”But it doesn’t change that I’m not ready to be someone’s mom, I’m 26 years old Oliver, and while plenty of my high school peers are contently pushing out their third or fourth baby, I still feel like I’m doing something naughty when I eat ice cream on a weekday night!” He couldn’t help but chuckle at her exclamation. ”I’m serious Oliver!”

”I know, I’m sorry.” He pressed another kiss to her forehead. ”It’s just that you reminded me of Digs when Lila was pregnant.” She furrowed her eyebrows. ”He didn’t think he was ready, or that he was the right person, to be a dad… I think it’s a pretty universal feeling to finding out that you’re about to be a parent for the first time.”

”Yeah, except you, you don’t freak out about anything, you just stay shirtless doing push-ups,” she grumbled. 

”Hey, I don’t begrudge you your coping mechanisms,” he teased her, and then chased her lips for a kiss. ”I have plenty of time to freak out later, right now I’m kind of proud.” He pushed out his chest as his smile widened triumphantly. She scoffed.

”Is that some man thing? You’re proud that you got me pregnant?” He shrugged, having the decency to look a little bit guilty. ”Easy to be proud when you won’t be the one pushing our baby out.”

”We’re having a baby Felicity,” he whispered against her mouth. 

”And you will have to work for it.” She kissed him. ”Starting with a Big Belly Monster Burger.” She ducked out of his arms. ”Oh! Don’t forget the cheese fries!” 

Oliver couldn’t do much other than grin.


End file.
